Climate
GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Search START A WIKI MAD Meta Wiki 35 PAGES POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE MAIN PAGE in: Pages with script errors, Candidates for deletion, Disambiguations, and 3 more Meta:Wolsok EDIT COMMENTS SHARE View source for Steward requests/Bot status ← Steward requests/Bot status Jump to navigationJump to search You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your account or IP address has been blocked. 51.52.45.222, you have been blocked by ‪Abuse filter‬ until 16:28, 24 August 2019, because: Automatically blocked by the abuse filter. Rule matched: «vandal in user talk ns and other places». What can I do now? You can email ‪Abuse filter‬ or another administrator (list) to contest the block. You cannot use the email this user feature unless a valid email address is specified in your account preferences, has been confirmed, and you are not disallowed from using it while blocked. Your current IP address is 51.52.45.222 and the block ID is #152916. Please include this in any queries. Blocked users can edit their own user talk page, unless specifically disallowed from doing so (if you are not logged in as a registered user, this will be the talk page for your IP address). You can add Script error to your user talk page to request unblocking. If the block reason seems unrelated to you, it is possible you were affected by a software feature known as the autoblock. In that case, contact an administrator and they will do their best to remove the autoblock. Please note that, for technical reasons, removing the autoblock is not always possible. In such cases, you may need to wait 24 hours for the autoblock to expire. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have happened. You can view and copy the source of this page. Template:Dynamite Global bot status requests Global bots are enabled on most wikis using the standard bot policy (see list of global bot wikis and global bot access requirements). Request will typically be left open for several days to allow comments. Please add requests at the bottom of this section. Removal of global bot status Please see the removal policy for global bots for the requirements that must be met for global bot removal requests. Bot status requests Please add new requests at the bottom of this section. MABot@nap.wikisource Template:Sr-request Thank you. —MarcoAurelio (talk) 09:26, 24 August 2019 (UTC) Template:On hold —MarcoAurelio (talk) 09:26, 24 August 2019 (UTC) Removal of bot status Requests for removal of the bot status from your own bots can be done here. If a specific user is abusing his/her bot status, you may request removal of the status on his account here as well. Please be sure to provide a short explanation on the current situation, along with links to the bot's contribution and an announcement in your community of the abuse. Previous requests are archived. See also User groups — Information on user groups Meta:Wolsok/Archivefooter Template:RF Templates used on this page: Steward requests/Bot status/Archivefooter (edit) Steward requests/Bot status/Header/en (edit) Template:Anchor (view source) (semi-protected) Template:BCP47 (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Bot policy (view source) (protected) Template:CURRENTCONTENTLANGUAGE (view source) (protected) Template:Colon (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Dir (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Dynamite (edit) Template:Engine (edit) Template:IfTranslation (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Ll (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Localized link (view source) (semi-protected) Template:On hold (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Pa (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Process arrow (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Process header (view source) (protected) Template:RF (view source) (semi-protected) Template:RF/en (edit) Template:Requests/en (edit) Template:Shortcut (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Shortcut caption/en (edit) Template:Sr-request (edit) Template:Sr-user (edit) Template:Sr-wiki (edit) Template:Status (view source) (protected) Template:Steward request/en (edit) Template:TNTN (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Translatable template name (view source) (semi-protected) Template:Uselang (view source) (semi-protected) Module:Template translation (view source) (semi-protected) Return to Steward requests/Bot status. Navigation menu EnglishNot logged inTalkContributionsCreate accountLog inContent pageDiscussionReadEditView historySearch Search Meta Main page Wikimedia News Translations Recent changes Random page Help Babel Community Wikimedia Resource Center Wikimedia Forum Mailing lists Requests Babylon Reports Research Planet Wikimedia Beyond the Web Meet Wikimedians Events Movement affiliates Donate Tools What links here Related changes Special pages Page information Wikidata item Link by ID Privacy policyAbout MetaDisclaimersDevelopersCookie statementMobile viewWikimedia Foundation Powered by MediaWiki Menfas Delete Candidate for deletion This page has been nominated for removal from the wiki. Remember to check what links here and the page history before deletion. Disambiguation Disambiguation page for Meta:Wolsok The following is a list of links to pages that might share the same title. Please follow one of the disambiguation links below or search to find the page you were looking for if it is not listed. If an internal link led you here, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article. Self Self-provided This file was uploaded by the photographer or author. From Wikimedia From Wikimedia This file was originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. Fairuse Fair Use This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. Documentation Template documentation Note: portions of the template sample may not be visible without values provided. View or edit this documentation. (About template documentation) Editors can experiment in this template's sandbox and test case pages. Template:Meta:Wolsok/doc Stub Our community needs more information on this page! Can you help out? Click here to add more. ⭕ 1701px-ThreeCircles.svg ⭕ Main Page Script errorCategory:Pages kept for historical interest Instructions The main page is made up of a main template that holds the layout of the page, plus a set of smaller templates that hold the content. This allows easy generation of content in multiple languages, simply by creating or editing the appropriate templates listed in the table hereafter. To translate the Main Page into a new language, first add the language to Project:Main page templates/page, which will add it to the list below. Then, translate each of the system messages by following the red links and filling in the content (by copying and translating an existing language that you understand — preferably the English version). Finally, to create the main page itself you need to create a page called MediaWiki/code whose contents should be: where code is replaced by the appropriate language code in both instances. Please make sure you include the comment about editing the page, and if you choose to provide a translation in the appropriate language, please include it as well as the English version, not instead of. If you are only able to do a partial translation then any missing content (red links in the table below) will be in English instead. Important note: Please make sure you have read Project:Language policy before starting a new translation. Current status The table lists all languages that have been started. Please add new languages to Project:Main page templates/page and they will automatically be added below. Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page Meta:Wolsok/page In addition, you may want to translate Template:MediaWiki News and Template:New opportunities/Content, however please only do this if you plan to keep it up to date — it is better to have up-to-date news in English than old news in the correct language. Notes in 2014 These items are not included in the list above: Template:Current versions Project:Calendar Template:Languages Welcome! Wiki Hello Meta:Wolsok, and welcome to Test Wikipedia, a wiki designed for testing of software, among other things. Some good links include: Sandbox What test wiki is What test wiki is not Requests for permissions, renames and others Wikipedia:Village pump Wikipedia:Administrators Wikipedia:Bureaucrats If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page. Thanks. Template:MP-Slider Template:MP-About Template:MP-CastTest Template:MP-Featured Template:MP-Media Template:MP-Community Template:MP-Episodes Template:MP-Poll Template:MP-SocialMedia Template:MP-News Webring 250x140 Netflix Netflix Shows Go to these sites for info or for help with your own wiki! 13 Reasons Why • All Hail King Julien • Altered Carbon • Atypical • Big City Pets • Big Mouth • BoJack Horseman • Castlevania • Chilling Adventures of Sabrina • The Crown • Cupcake & Dino: General Services • Daredevil • The Defenders • Ever After High • Fuller House • Gilmore Girls • Glitch Techs • Harvey Street Kids • The Haunting of Hill House • Hemlock Grove • Hilda • House of Cards • Inspector Gadget • Iron Fist • Jessica Jones • Legend Quest • Lucifer • Luke Cage • Narcos • Marco Polo • Orange is the New Black • Peaky Blinders • Pinky Malinky • The Punisher • The Rain • Sense8 • Stranger Things • Tales of Arcadia • True and the Rainbow Kingdom • Tuca and Bertie • Voltron: Legendary Defender • We're Lalaloopsy • The Witcher • Wonder Park • World of Winx Want your community included? See how! TelevisionLogo TelevisionSciFiFooter Sci-Fi Shows Go to these sites for info or for help with your own wiki! The 100 • Altered Carbon • Babylon 5 • Colony • The Expanse • Farscape • Firefly • Fringe • Gundam • Haven • Legion • Mystery Science Theater 3000 • Orphan Black • The Orville • Quantum Leap • Roswell, New Mexico • Sense8 • Stargate • Stranger Things • Transformers • Westworld • The X-Files Want your community included? See how! TelevisionLogo fr: pt-br: de: es: pl: ja: ru: it: Categories: Pages with script errorsCandidates for deletionDisambiguationsArticle stubsMediaWiki.org websiteReally big categoryAdd category Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Showing 0 most recent 0 comments Euan15 Recent Wiki Activity Meta:Wolsok Euan15 • 4 seconds ago MAD Euan15 • 19 hours ago Web -1 Euan15 • 1 day ago IP address Euan15 • 2 days ago Live! Chat START A CHAT Popular Pages Countdown to 13 Reasons Why: Season 3 Countdown to 13 Reasons Why: Season 3 by Fandom Table test Cb=531 IP address Web -1 Fan Feed 11 Starting Tips for Taking Control in ‘Control’ Fandom Latest Discussions View All No posts yet. Get the discussion started, create the first post now! 4 Starting Tips for Navigating the New Open-World ‘Gears 5’ Fandom Passion MAD Meta Wiki The Only Ethical Way to Beat ‘Super Mario Odyssey’ Fandom Main Page Wookieepedia Countdown to 13 Reasons Why: Season 3 by Fandom The Losers Club Try to Face Their Fears in ‘It Chapter Two’ Fandom Star Wars Fans Are Excited for IG-11 Following ‘The Mandalorian’ Trailer Fandom Frog MAD Meta Wiki What Is Stephen King’s Most Important Title? Fandom A page about your topic MAD Meta Wiki Explore Wikis Amphibia Wiki Glitchtale Wiki Madagascar Wiki Volcano MAD Meta Wiki Hist MAD Meta Wiki Deli MAD Meta Wiki Star Wars Fans Think Rey Will Face Her Dark Side in ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Fandom ⭕ Wiki ⭕ Wiki Conquer the Depths of ‘UnderMine’, Fandom’s First Videogame Fandom What do the New Generation of Real-World Footballers think about ‘FIFA’? Fandom EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support WAM Score Help THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact MAD Meta Wiki is a FANDOM TV Community. FollowingProtect My ToolsCustomizeAdminShortcuts close Create a new article Write your page title here: We currently have 35 pages on MAD Meta Wiki. We need to check if the name is available. An article with that title already exists. You can go to Example Domain This domain is established to be used for illustrative examples in documents. You may use this domain in examples without prior coordination or asking for permission. More information..., or rename your page. Choose a page layout: Standard layout Blank page Or click on one of the titles below and start writing! Christopher HitchensVolcanic winterThompson Island (South Atlantic)FamineDinosaurClimate Next